


I’ve never seen someone with eyes that blue

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [7]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	I’ve never seen someone with eyes that blue

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : Smile For The Camera, Hot Chelle Rae

 

I burst out of Tony’s lab, without even watching where I’m running to. And that’s when it happens, I bump into a strong muscular shoulder and I see the ground approaching my face very fast. I close my eyes, waiting for a hard choc that finally doesn’t come. A strong and cold hand grab my arm and an arm suddenly wrap around my waist. In mere seconds, I’m back on my feet. I open my eyes and meet those of my savior, blue, very blue almost grey, my face mere inches from his.  
  
“Are you okay, ma'am ?”, he asks me.  
  
I don’t know what to answer, I don’t even know if I can answer, it’s like I can’t even breath, that man is the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my whole life. Blue grey eyes as I already said, brown long hair, plump red lips, scruffy cheeks matching the color of his hair, a strong and perfect jawline. His strong arm is still wrapped around me when I finally manage to speak properly again.  
  
“Yes, thank you”, I answer him, before resuming my path at the same speed.  
  
I push the elevator button a few times as if it would make it coming faster. Once it’s here I don’t even wait for the doors to open wide to slip in it and hit the button to the hallway floor several times. I lean against the elevator mirror during the short ride, thinking about that man over there. He was truly handsome, and he looked so sad, almost tortured. Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen someone with eyes that blue, between blue and storm sky, I could have drowned into them, get lost into them, he had so much pain in his beautiful orbs, as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, as if it was his burden, his curse. And yet, there was kindness in his eyes. I didn’t really pay attention to the other parts of him, but just his eyes told a lot. How can I be so moved by a stranger I barely saw and talked to ?  
  
I make my way back home thinking about that man and that look in his blue eyes, walking slowly, trying to figure out what that man could have been through and also, because of the way he looked at me, how much he has heard from Tony and I’s argument.  
  
I finally reach my apartment, wondering what I’m gonna find behind the door. Will Adam be mad at me for running away ? Will he be in a good day and say nothing ? I’m afraid of what I’m gonna find behind that place that’s supposed to be my home and that don’t feel like it anymore. My mind drift again to the man in the hallway, he looked determined when he was walking to Tony’s lab and unafraid. I have to be like him, determined and unafraid.  
  
“There you are”, Adam’s voice greet me when I pass the door. “I’ve been waiting for you”, his calm voice states.


End file.
